pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Darmanitan
Darmanitan (Japanese: ヒヒダルマ Hihidaruma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Darmanitan is a mainly red, ape-like Pokémon. Its body is rounded and powerfully-built, with large tan colored fists, long forelegs, and short hind legs. It has a wide, toothy, relatively manic-looking grin etched on its face, large round eyes with black pupils, and long flaming eyebrows. Its bared teeth are sharp like fangs. Its upper body is bulkier than its lower body, and it has a stubby pointed tail. It has three tan ovular patches on its chest, just below its grinning mouth. It has another form called Zen Mode that has a similar torso to its normal form, but with shortened eyebrows, retracted limbs, and is colored blue. It has also has no pupils and gains the psychic type, along with having its stats altered. It is also brightly colored looking at its arms and legs and near the eyes and has three brightly colored blue dots on its torso. Evolution Darmanitan is the evolved form of Darumaka as of level 35. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Desert Resort |bwrarity=Five |black2white2= Evolve Darumaka |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None}} Pokédex Entries |black=Its internal fire burns at 2,500º F, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch. |white=When weakened in battle, it transforms into a stone statue. Then it sharpens its mind and fights on mentally. |black 2=When one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind. |white 2=When one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind. |x=When one is injured in a fierce battle, it hardens into a stone-like form. Then it meditates and sharpens its mind. |y=Its internal fire burns at 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit, making enough power that it can destroy a dump truck with one punch.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Darmanitan |bwspr =Darmanitan BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Darmanitan BW.gif |bwsprf =Darmanitan-Zen-Mode BW.gif |bwsprfs =DarmanitanZenShinyBW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Darmanitan BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Darmanitan BW Back.gif |Vbackf =DarmanitanZenBackBW.gif |Vbackfs =DarmanitanZenBackShinyBW.gif |xyspr=Darmanitan XY.gif |xysprs=DarmanitanShinyXY.gif |xysprf=DarmanitanZenXY.gif |xysprfs=DarmanitanZenShinyXY.gif |VIback=DarmanitanBackXY.gif |VIbacks=DarmanitanBackShinyXY.gif |VIbackf=‎DarmanitanZenBackXY.gif |VIbackfs=DarmanitanZenBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime 's Darmanitan in the anime]] Trainers with a Darmanitan *Bianca's father *Burgundy *Davy Trivia *In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, you can catch the Darmanitan that belonged to N in the Desert Resort. *Darmanitan was revealed along with six other Pokémon in July's issue of CoroCoro on June 11, 2010. *Darmanitan is the only -type Pokémon that learns Hammer Arm by leveling up. *Only special Darmanitan can have the ability Zen Mode, if you evolved it from Darumaka, the resulting Darmanitan won't have Zen Mode unless Darumaka has its special ability prior to this. Origin Darmanitan seems to be based on an orangutan. Its design also seems to bear resemblance to the Daruma doll. Etymology Darmanitan's name is a combination of the words daruma and orangutan. Gallery 555Darmanitan_BW_anime.png 555Darmanitan Dream.png 555Darmanitan_Zen_Mode_Dream.png Darmanitan Zen Mode (Shin Nagasawa's Artwork).png|Darmanitan in Zen Mode Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon